


Boy Toy

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Degradation, Dom Kihyun, Dom Monsta X, Dom Shownu, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Jooheon, cum filling, dom Minhyuk, dom hyungwon, fuck toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Jooheon is Monsta X's fuck toy
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Monsta X Ensemble, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Boy Toy

„Is your hole ready? “; _„Yes, sir”_

The young boy avoided conversation as Shownu bent him over the living room table. He had woken up with a boner that needed to be taken care of. Roughly pulling down Jooheon’s boxers he pushed into him impatiently. The familiar feeling of his hyung’s cock filled him and he zoned out, letting Shownu use his hole to get off. He had been the members slut for years and by now he could blindly tell who was inside of him. They of course had their set of rules, printed out and hung up on the fridge:

  1. Each member gets to use him 3 times a week
  2. No more than three cocks at the same time
  3. If Jooheon uses his safe word they stop (but he never does, because nothing makes him happier than being reduced to his two holes)



The taste of Minhyuk’s remnants lingered on his tongue as the memories of last night came over him. Kihyun had ordered him to his room, too tense to fall asleep, but hyuk had heard the short boys’ moans and decided to join in on the action, holding onto Honey’s throat to feel out the structure of his cock.

As his asshole was stretching around Shownu’s length, he remembers the time his members all came inside him right before a concert and then made him wear a buttplug on stage. The thought of him performing with their cum deep inside of him made them all so horny, they had to use him again after the show. Jooheon secretly wished they would’ve done this again, but he had no say in such matters.

The harsh slap of Shownu’s hand on his ass brought him back to reality and he was surprised his hyung had this much strength in him at such an early hour. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hyungwon tiredly walking into the room, rubbing his eyes and turning to the kitchen to get some water.

**“Morning”** ; _“Morning”_ , Jooheon answered, earning him a smack to the back of his head.

**“I wasn’t talking to you slut; you should use your mouth in better ways.”**

“I’m almost finished with him, then you can have him, but his throat is probably still sensitive from Minhyuk’s cock.”

**“That’s alright, I don’t mind him gagging as long as he cleans up his mess.”**

Shownu sped up his thrusts, his deep morning voice making his groans sound ever more hot and he shoots his warm load into the younger boys ass. Hyungwon chuckled at how blissful the older boy looked, putting his glass down on the counter and swiftly moving in front of Jooheon, pulling on his hair to get him to look up. The younger boy already held his mouth open, ready for the next action.

**“Yuck, you still have cum in your hair, I thought you cleaned yourself properly?! Gosh you’re such a useless slut!”**

Jooheon’s eyes teared up a little, genuinely feeling sorry for not being a better toy, but Hyungwon decided to fuck his mouth regardless and that made him smile. Cold air hit his empty ass as Shownu pulled out. He didn’t mind it when they used his mouth, but he preferred to be completely full.

The sound of the mixer made up for background noise, as Jooheon’s nose hit Hyungwon’s abdomen in a repeated motion. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to record anything today, unsure if he even could. The tall boy wasn’t as rough as usual, but his throat still felt sore from the hard filling.

Shownu stood beside them, a smoothie in one of his hands, as he waited for Hyungwon to near his high. Jooheon’s hands grabbed on to the edge of the table and he dropped his jaw as far as he could, gulping around the cock in his mouth. He could feel it twitching and the older boy quickly pulled away before he could finish down his throat. He held his cock above the glass that Shownu held onto and pumped himself a few more times before letting his cum mix in with the other ingredients.

**“Here you go slut, drink up your daily protein so you stay strong and healthy.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of water heated up the air as Jooheon washed away the last remnants of his members cum. He let one finger slip into him, gathering a bit of Shownu’s sperm and then licking it clean with his tongue. The taste made him feel dizzy and he noticed how hard his own cock had gotten. Making sure to turn up the power of the shower drain, so the boys wouldn’t be made aware of his actions, he started playing with his own precum, grabbing onto his shaft and pumping himself. He leaned back against the wall for some stability, his imagination spinning, making him speed up to an unbearable amount.

He hadn’t done this in a while, so it wasn’t to anyone’s surprise that his orgasm came to him in a matter of minutes. His teeth held onto his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds. Raising one leg, his left-hand wandered towards his ass and he swiftly inserted two fingers into himself. He was so fucked open he could’ve easily taken three but right now he cared more about depth than width.

He curved his fingers, moving them around and he had to hold himself back from banging his head into the wall. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he could feel his stomach tighten as his cock was twitching in his clutch. The deep push of his digits drove him over the edge, and he couldn’t help but let out a cry of relief. He watched his cum get washed down the drain before turning off the shower and getting ready for the day.


End file.
